


Only Half-Related

by ChrissyStriped



Series: The Prince and his Servant [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aman (Tolkien), Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Hair Kink, Humiliation, Identity Reveal, Infidelity, M/M, Marking, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, Spanking, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyStriped/pseuds/ChrissyStriped
Summary: He should have seen it coming, Nolofinwe thought while Maitimo’s lips descended on his, hot and demanding. His nephew had stolen away to talk with him almost every time he visited Findekáno and it hadn’t escaped Nolofinwe how he looked at him – and he couldn’t deny that Maitimo was proving a hard trial for his self-control.After Maitimo recognises Nolofinwe at a place for people of their tastes, they share a common secret. But is this a chance to have this kind of relationship with someone they care about or should they forget about it because of their close kinship?
Relationships: Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë/Maedhros | Maitimo
Series: The Prince and his Servant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095464
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter is already written and will be posted in a few days.
> 
> Using Quenya names here because they are still in Aman.
> 
> Maitimo/Nelyafinwe = Maedhros (Nelyafinwe is his father-name and means 'Third Finwe' which I hc as calculated insult on Feanor's part because it plainly disregards that Fingolfin exists.)  
> Nolofinwe = Fingolfin  
> Findekáno = Fingon

Maitimo stared at the pale mole on the underside of the elf’s jaw. He’d wanted to kiss him there, but now... The elf wore a mask – he did, too – a precaution to not recognise each other later. But it had failed, he knew now who his partner was.

Maitimo touched his neck where he knew the same mole was visible. All descendants of Finwe had it. Why hadn’t he recognised him earlier? Hadn’t he recognised him either?

Maitimo gripped the handle of the flogger tighter. His uncle – _half-_ uncle, he thought absentmindedly – moved his head uncertainly, his breath quickening because Maitimo had stopped doing anything.

Maitimo laid his hand on Nolofinwe’s back, felt the heat that pulsed from his beaten skin. The Valar have mercy, he still wanted him! His arousal had flagged a little when he recognised Nolofinwe, but he had only to think of how he had moaned under his lashes to wake it again.

Maitimo took a trembling breath. He had never contemplated that he might meet someone he knew – surely not his uncle!

“Uncle Nolo”, he said softly.

The words hit his uncle like a lightning bolt, Maitimo was sure he would have spun around if he hadn’t been tied to the bedpost.

Maitimo removed the mask and the wig that hid his hair before untying Nolofinwe. His uncle’s eyes were wide under his mask.

“May I?”, Maitimo asked and took off his mask after a nod.

“Maitimo”, Nolofinwe whispered and sank down on the bed. He grimaced when he put weight on his sore backside.

Maitimo decided to follow his example and sat on the bed beside him, his hands shook.

“Does your father know?”

Maitimo shook his head. “And he mustn’t know! Please, don’t tell him!”

Nolofinwe huffed. “And disclose how I found out? I think not.” He shook his head. “We’re in the same boat, Maitimo. Let us be glad that you noticed soon enough. Before...” He shuddered a little. “How _did_ you notice.”

Maitimo touched Nolofinwe’s mole and felt his uncle tense at the touch. He winced when Nolofinwe took his mask from his hand and stood up abruptly.

“I’ll leave first”, he said, dressing quickly. “Follow in a few minutes, we can’t be seen together.”

Maitimo nodded and watched Nolofinwe leave the room. He knew that it was wrong, but he still ached to continue. Maitimo buried his fist in his hair. He’d almost fucked his uncle and the father of his best friend – and he _had_ made him kneel and beg for a beating – and all he felt was regret at a missed opportunity? What was wrong with him?!

Nolofinwe walked up and down the reception room restlessly. He had told his family that he didn’t want to be disturbed and sent the servants away. No one should hear the conversation he intended to have with his nephew – the best would be if no one found out that he had talked to him. His brother didn’t like him to socialize with his sons.

Nolofinwe wasn’t sure what Feanáro thought of the friendship between Findekáno and Maitimo. The boys didn’t seem to care about the tension between their fathers and Nolofinwe hadn’t had the heart to stop their friendship. Boys... Nolofinwe shook his head. Maitimo was an adult. He had only realised how grown up he was after he had found out who he had knelt to. He was sure that his nephew hadn’t done it for the first time, he had been so confident. If he hadn’t noticed the mole... Nolofinwe shuddered at the thought of how narrowly they had escaped an incestuous affair. And still... He stopped when someone knocked hesitantly on the door.

“Come in.”

Maitimo was even more pale than he usually was, the freckles on his nose stood out brightly.

“I got your message, uncle”, he said, his voice trembling.

Nothing reminded Nolofinwe of the confident man he had knelt so eagerly to the other day. He was just a young man, afraid of his secret being revealed.

“Take a seat, Maitimo. I’m sorry if my request to talk to you frightened you.”

He had known that it would make Maitimo nervous, but he hadn’t known how to formulate his message without saying too much. He wouldn’t have kept his secret so long if he had been less careful.

“You aren’t angry with me?” Maitimo sat down.

“No. I’d have been angry if you’d recognised me and said nothing, but as you did... Don’t forget that I was not forced to go to that place. I wanted it as much as you. Our shared secret would hurt me as much as you. No one knows about it and no one must find out.”

He wasn’t sure if Maitimo understood how much was at stake for him. Maitimo was unmarried and although it would surely cause an outcry if his preferences became known, he didn’t break the law. But Nolofinwe was committing adultery.

“Aunt Anaire doesn’t know?” Maitimo’s eyes widened.

Nolofinwe shook his head. “And it has to stay that way. Maitimo... I love Anaire, I love my family, but sometimes... I don’t go there often, but sometimes I need to submit to someone.”

“I always liked people bowing to me”, Maitimo said softly. “How they show me respect because I am a prince. But I was taught that I mustn’t exploit the power that comes with my position. Father takes it very serious that people show him the reverence due to him, as you know.”

Nolofinwe nodded. He had no idea why Feanáro feared to be put in second place. Their father loved him above everyone else and nothing was further from Nolofinwe’s thought than to compete with that. He just wanted to get along with his brother and sadly that meant to treat him like the Crown Prince, not his brother.

“But mother always takes care that we don’t treat the servants condescendingly. Under the mask... under the mask I can glory in the absolute power I am given.” Maitimo blushed. “I... haven’t told that to anyone. You know how it is. It’s just sex and then everyone goes his own way. The only thing you talk about is what you want to do.”

Nolofinwe nodded silently. It had never bothered him not to talk about it, more to the contrary. The less the strangers he had sex with knew about him, the better. If it ever came out that the king’s second son liked to be humiliated and beaten, he would become an outcast – and, even worse, Anaire would leave him. But he understood that a young man like Maitimo wanted to talk about it and now they knew about each other... Nolofinwe felt heat rise to his face when he remembered _how_ Maitimo had seen him.

“How did you hear about the inn?”, Nolofinwe said. It was a well guarded secret he’d only heard about after long, careful inquiries.

Maitimo shrugged. “I met with people, who... like men more than women and one of my... acquaintances noticed my cravings. He told me how to get there and how messages are exchanged. And since then... I’ve gone there regularly. Uncle...” Maitimo bowed his head, his red hair hiding his face. “Do you believe it’s wrong?”

“No”, Nolofinwe answered. “Not as such.” It was wrong that he cheated on his wife – and the thought was a heavy weight on his soul – but he wouldn’t make Maitimo feel like something was wrong with him. “They also say that sex before marriage is wrong and still it is not so unusual. Everyone needs to decide what is right for themselves.” He had thought differently once but now he knew he had no right to judge anyone. “But be careful, Maitimo. There are more than enough people who think differently. That’s why we meet in all secrecy.”

Maitimo nodded and smiled at him. “I’m glad that at least one person knows the truth about me now.”

He should have seen it coming, Nolofinwe thought while Maitimo’s lips descended on his, hot and demanding. His nephew had stolen away to talk with him almost every time he visited Findekáno and it hadn’t escaped Nolofinwe how he looked at him – and he couldn’t deny that Maitimo was proving a hard trial for his self-control. He moved back reluctantly.

“Maitimo, don’t”, he said, breathing quickly. His body wanted it. “We mustn’t.”

Maitimo shook his head. “But why? It was fate that I recognised you. We can be ourselves with each other.”

“I’m your uncle, Maitimo. We are too closely related.”

‘And I’m married’, but he didn’t say that out loud. It hadn’t kept him from doing this before.

Nolofinwe moaned when Maitimo’s hand stroked his arousal.

“But you want me”, Maitimo noted.

“We can’t always have what we want”, he whispered back.

“ _Half_ -uncle”, Maitimo said and laughed desperately. “Doesn’t father always insist on you only being his half-brother? You are hardly part of the family, if you ask him. Maybe that’s a good thing in this case.”

Nolofinwe sighed and tried to think clearly, although Maitimo’s fingers still caressed him through his trousers.

“But... Maitimo, what about Findekáno? You are his best friend. Won’t it... change your friendship?”

Maitimo shook his head. “Why should it? He won’t find out. No one will find out. And why should I treat him any different because _we_ have sex? You want me”, he stated again.

“Yes”, Nolofinwe answered because it was the truth and he too weak to fight the craving. And maybe Maitimo was right. Feanáro refused to acknowledge him as family. Maybe he could, too. “Your father would kill me.”

Maitimo chuckled. “Oh, I think he’d like that I intend to make you kneel to me. Speaking of... Why are you still standing?”

Nolofinwe gave in to his longing and knelt before Maitimo, an excited shudder running down his spine.

“The door”, he said weakly and Maitimo moved to lock it. They were in Nolofinwe’s private living room, usually no one disturbed him here when he had a visitor, but he wasn’t so careless to risk it.

“What do you call me, núro?” _Servant_ , Nolofinwe shivered.

“Prince Nelyafinwe”, he whispered, following an inspiration.

He never called Maitimo by his father-name, it had been like a slap to his face. ‘Third Finwe’, like he didn’t even exist.

“So you realise that I’m above you, núro? That your place is at my feet?", Maitimo said sternly.

Nolofinwe moaned softly.

“Yes, Prince Nelyafinwe, of course.”

“Good. I’m glad that we are of one mind in this. Stand, núro.”

Nolofinwe obeyed, Nelyafinwe was still so much taller than him that he had to stoop to kiss him. Nolofinwe opened his mouth to the tongue sliding possessively against his lips and Nelyafinwe pulled him close, groping his ass. He was still in doubt, but hadn’t he gone too far already anyway? Wasn’t Maitimo right? If he met with someone, he had always to be careful to not be recognised. Wasn’t it freeing to do it with his... _nephew_? Nolofinwe gulped. Their close kinship still had a bad aftertaste, but he wanted to submit to this elf... He moaned into Nelyafinwe’s mouth when he slid his knee between his thighs.

“Ah, núro...”, Nelyafinwe whispered into his ear. “It seems to me you ached for me to bow you down.”

“Let me serve you, Prince Nelyafinwe. In any way it pleases you.”

“Mmmh”, Nelyafinwe licked his earlobe. “I like you talking like that. Strip.”

Nelyafinwe sat on the couch and looked at him expectantly. Nolofinwe blushed as he undressed slowly, layer by layer, for the young prince sitting on his couch and emanating dominance. He still felt guilty – he was the older, he should know better... Nelyafinwe’s heated gaze slid down his exposed body and Nolofinwe trembled with excitement.

“Kneel, núro”, Nelyafinwe said and he obeyed without hesitation, crawled to him when Nelyafinwe crooked his finger at him.

Nelyafinwe tugged at the pins that tamed his hair until it fell in dark waves around his shoulders.

“I’ve imagined for so long how it would be to burry my hands in that mane.”

Nolofinwe moaned when Nelyafinwe did exactly that, sliding his fingers through his hair before pulling on it.

“I don’t suppose you have any toys in reach, núro.”

Nelyafinwe pulled harder, little spikes of pain shooting across Nolofinwe’s scalp.

“No, Prince Nelyafinwe. Not close by. Please forgive my failure”, he answered huskily. “I did not know that you wanted me.”

A wicked smile played around Nelyafinwe’s lips.

“Hm, ignorance is no excuse. But for now: Refill my glass.”

Nolofinwe obeyed on his knees, his hands shook a little as he poured the wine. Nelyafinwe took a sip without taking his eyes off him, he touched his chin with his free hand and slid his thumb over is lower lip.

“I have so many ideas I want to try with you, but that needs better preparation. For today I’ll content myself with your mouth, núro.” Nelyafinwe opened his belt-buckle. “ _After_ I punished you for being so unprepared to serve me.”

Nolofinwe blushed. Nelyafinwe put his glass aside and folded the belt.

“Over my lap, núro.”

Nelyafinwe moved him around until he was pleased with his position.

“Hmm, what a nice butt.”

Nolofinwe groaned when he kneaded his buttocks, Nelyafinwe’s other hand came to rest on his neck.

“I expect you not to struggle, núro, it would only prolong your punishment. You will count the slaps and thank me for each one.”

The belt smacked his backside without any further delay, the burning followed shortly after the sound and Nolofinwe gasped.

“One. Thank you, my prince.”

The humiliation of having to thank him was a sharp burning in his gut, making his arousal grow. Nelyafinwe laid nine more firm strokes across his skin and Nolofinwe thanked him with increasingly throaty voice.

“Have you learned your lesson, núro?”, Nelyafinwe asked, his nails teasing the tender skin, Nolofinwe shivered.

“Yes, my prince”, he answered. “I won’t be unprepared for you again.”

“Very good.” Nelyafinwe patted his backside and motioned for him to kneel between his legs. “Let’s come to the more pleasing part of this meeting.”

Nelyafinwe reached for his glass and drank deeply, the arrogant prince speaking from every fibre of his body. Sitting with his legs spread it was obvious that he had enjoyed the proceedings despite his words. Nolofinwe’s cock pulsed in the same rhythm as his burning buttocks.

“You may start to pleasure me, núro”, Nelyafinwe said with a grin.

“As you wish, Prince Nelyafinwe.”

Nolofinwe caressed the bulge in Nelyafinwe’s trousers with his hand before opening the lacing and taking his cock out. Nelyafinwe leaned his head against the backrest, his hand gripped his hair again when Nolofinwe bowed forward and licked the head. He was glad that Nelyafinwe wanted him to do this, he was good at it. He was sure he could please the prince.

Nolofinwe took his time with exploring him, noting his reactions; how his breath hitched and the fingers in his hair tightened as he closed his lips around the head and sucked gently; how he moaned and his hips thrust up as he slowly licked up the underside; the pleased sounds he made as he took him deeper into his mouth. Nolofinwe gasped when Nelyafinwe’s foot slid between his legs and rubbed against his cock.

“Don’t stop, núro”, he admonished because Nolofinwe had stopped moving and he relaxed his throat to take him in as deep as he could.

“Valar!”, Nelyafinwe groaned. “What unforeseen talents you have, núro...”

Nolofinwe moved against the foot between his thighs, desperate for friction, while he bobbed his head, Nelyafinwe’s groans filling his ears. The fingers tightened painfully in his hair when Nelyafinwe’s warm, salty release filled his mouth. Nolofinwe swallowed and the prince petted his head.

“Not bad, núro.”

The hand cupped his cheek and Nolofinwe rubbed his heated skin against it. He whimpered in protest when Nelyafinwe pulled his foot back.

“Touch yourself. Give me a show, núro.”

He slowly sipped the last of his wine while Nolofinwe wrapped his hand around his arousal with burning cheeks. He would have said it wouldn’t take long, but Nelyafinwe’s gaze that almost felt like a touch on his heated skin, made him conscious of the way he looked. He closed his eyes, but Nelyafinwe lightly slapped his cheek.

“No, look at me.”

Nolofinwe opened his eyes with a whimper, he was shivering and his arousal was almost painful, but he didn’t know, if he could...

“Don’t take too much time, núro, or I’ll come to the conclusion that you don’t want release.”

Nolofinwe shuddered violently. It was absurd, but Nelyafinwe’s threat made it easier. The idea that he might leave him like this, painfully hard and with the taste of the prince’s release on his tongue... he spilled over his hand and thighs with a long moan. Nelyafinwe grinned broadly.

“There we are! Was that so hard, núro?”

“No, my prince. Thank you, my prince.”

Nelyafinwe pulled him up by his hair and kissed him for a long time, his tongue exploring his mouth.

“I’m very pleased with you, núro.” Nolofinwe closed his eyes when he rubbed his neck. “I hope, I won’t have to punish you for negligence in your service again.”

“I will do my best, Prince Nelyafinwe. May I be admitted to ask, when you will grace me with your attention again?”

Nelyafinwe gave him a crooked smile. “I’ll let you know.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You made this yourself?”

Maitimo nodded nervously as his grandfather turned the brooch between his fingers, regarding it with a professional eye. It was the image of a swallow, copper wire bent in intricate curls and gemmed with red stones that seemed to glow gently in an inner fire. Mahtan smiled at him.

“You are good. If you ever wish to leave that cold rock your father calls a fortress, I’d gladly give you a place among my people – and not just because you are my grandson.”

Maitimo bowed his head.

“Thank you, haru, but I can’t leave my father. He would see it as betrayal. Please understand.”

Mahtan nodded slowly, his face serious.

“Your mother misses you and your brothers”, he said. “But it’s not my business.”

“I know, that’s why I’m here. I miss her, too.”

“And Findekáno? Is he going to honour us with a visit?”

Mahtan winked lewdly at him and Maitimo blushed.

“He is my _friend_ , haru!” Of course Mahtan had noticed that Findekáno always visited him when he was here and had come to the wrong conclusion. “ _Just_ a friend.”

Mahtan laughed. “Fine. I was wrong about that and Findekáno is simply your best friend. But who are you thinking of when you stare into space?”

Maitimo imagined how the amusement in Mahtan’s eyes would vanish, if he told him who he shared – had shared – his bed with. He hadn’t seen Nolofinwe since Feanáro had drawn his sword on him and been exiled to Formenos for it. He hadn’t dared to write him. Not just because he wasn’t sure what Nolofinwe thought of him now, but because his father’s eyes always flashed whenever he received a letter from Findekáno. He didn’t want to think of how he’d react if Nolofinwe wrote him. He’d probably think Maitimo was collaborating with his half-brother to get rid of him for good – his father had become very paranoid. He had always insisted on leaving no doubt that _he_ was second in line for the throne, but by now he saw a conspiracy to sunder him and Finwe behind every whisper. The fact that Nolofinwe reigned in Tirion because Finwe had gone with them to Formenos didn’t make it better. He sighed.

“It’s better you don’t know, haru.”

Nerdanel couldn’t hide her surprise about his visit and Nolofinwe wondered if it had really been a good idea to come. Findekáno had gotten a letter from Maitimo that he was visiting his mother and Anaire had decided to come with him. She and Nerdanel were good friends and she saw her far too seldom. Nolofinwe had in their eyes no sensible reason to be here and... maybe Maitimo didn’t even want to see him. He had not received word from him in all the time that he had moved to the north. Not a single line.

Nolofinwe had tried to fill the emptiness he had left by meeting again with strangers, but after he had shared this with someone he knew well, it wasn’t as fulfilling as it had been. He wanted Maitimo. He only didn’t know, if Maitimo wanted _him._ He hoped, he could clear that up at this visit.

Findekáno had vanished immediately after they had been shown to their guest rooms – to find Maitimo, he supposed. Nolofinwe didn’t expect them to show up again soon. He spent an hour with tea and cake, Mahtan involved him in a conversation about the last project Finwe had launched before he had followed Feanáro into exile. They would furnish all streets in Tirion with the lamps his brother had invented and Mahtan’s smiths were commissioned to forge the casings.

Nolofinwe forced himself to concentrate on the conversation, although he had half an eye on the door the whole time, hoping Maitimo would come in. But maybe it would be better if they met first in private. What he had to tell him, he couldn’t say in front of his wife.

Maitimo opened the door and looked into Findekáno’s smiling face.

“Hello, cousin!”

“Findekáno!” They embraced each other laughing. “I’m so glad to see you!”

He had hoped his friend would find the time to visit him in the weeks he was here. Findekáno squeezed him so tight his ribs creaked.

“I’m so happy, too, Russandol.”

Maitimo closed the door behind them.

“You look as if you jumped off your horse and came directly to me. Do you want to change first?”

Findekáno shook his head. “Mother and father came, too, I wanted to prevent that I’ll be urged to have tea with my parents and Mahtan and your mother, so I slipped away right after arriving.”

“Your _father_ is here?”

He wasn’t so surprised about Anaire, she was good friends with his mother, but Nolofinwe?

“Yes, exactly. I can’t explain it either. He said, if his whole family leaves Tirion... Turgon and Elenwe are in Valmar, visiting her family and Aredhel vanished to somewhere – probably hunting with your brother... he doesn’t want to be left behind alone. So he came along.”

Findekáno shrugged. Maitimo tried to hide the happy smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. He was here because of him. It had to be so!

Nolofinwe had waited impatiently until he saw Findekáno walk into his room to be sure that he could catch Maitimo alone. They’d been here for a few days, but Maitimo and Findekáno stuck together every minute of the day. Not that he could blame them, they’d always been inseparable, but just now it was a little inconvenient. He _needed_ to talk to Maitimo. They had an hour until they were expected at dinner.

“Come in?” Maitimo motioned at an armchair. Nolofinwe saw that his hand was trembling. “Findekáno wondered why you came with them”, he added haltingly. “Are you... here for me?”

“I know it surprised him and Anaire, I didn’t even have a good explanation.” Nolofinwe sighed. “But I had to see you. Are you angry with me?”

“ _Me_ with _you_?” Maitimo stared at him in surprise. “After what my father did, I thought you maybe don’t want to have anything to do with me. I didn’t know how to reach you. I couldn’t write, that would have been noticed and father doesn’t even like to see that I’m still friends with Findekáno.”

Nolofinwe laid his hand on his arm.

“It’s fine. I know. I’m not angry with you. And I won’t hold a grudge against Feanáro. I told the Valar as much and I will repeat it when the time comes.”

“I missed you, Nolofinwe”, Maitimo blurted out.

There was so much longing in his eyes – a longing, maybe for something he couldn’t give him. He hesitated but he couldn’t lie to him.

“I missed you, too, Maitimo... Nelyafinwe.”

Maitimo sighed relieved.

“I’m so happy to hear that.” Then he straightened and cocked his eyebrow at him, a smile coming to his lips. “Are you here for _that_.”

Nolofinwe felt heat rush to his face.

“Yes, that, too”, he answered and Maitimo grinned wickedly. Nolofinwe kissed each of his fingertips as he held them to his lips. “How nice. My servant ached for me.”

Nolofinwe shuddered, arousal sliding up the insides of his thighs.

“Not now”, he said reluctantly. “We are expected for dinner and...”

Maitimo nodded. “Of course, I didn’t intend... Meet me an hour after the mingling on the attic of the annex.” Maitimo looked very pleased with himself. “I have to show you something.”

“That sounds... promising.”

“Oh, it is.” Maitimo chuckled. He sat down on the armrest of his seat, gripping his hair until it hurt and leaned down until his lips almost touched his ear. Nolofinwe shuddered.

“I’m going to remind you that you are a servant – _my_ servant”, Nelyafinwe whispered, “despite you reigning in my grandfather’s stead.”

Nolofinwe moaned when he licked his ear and his free hand slid between his thighs, stroking his growing erection. He whimpered when Maitimo suddenly let go. He felt embarrassed of how quickly Maitimo could bring him to wanting to submit to him.

“You should get ready for dinner now, Nolofinwe.”

Maitimo winked at him and accompanied him to the door, he patted his ass in sending him off.

Nolofinwe had left Anaire in conversation with Nerdanel, he had excused himself by saying he needed some fresh air before going to bed. The windows of the annex were dark but when he pushed against the door it opened for him. He knew that the building held the apprentices’ rooms and tiptoed up the stairs as silently as he could. Through the cracks of the door to the attic fell lamp light. Nolofinwe knocked and whispered: “Maitimo? It’s me.”

Maitimo opened the door, beaming with happiness.

“Take a look.” Maitimo let him in with a wave of his hand. “You’ll be amazed.”

Nolofinwe held his breath.

“What _is_ this?”

The inn where they met didn’t ask questions but it were normal rooms. Everyone had to bring their own equipment. This was... Maitimo laughed.

“A few of Mahtan’s assistants furnished the room, they are like us. I... might have made a joke about ropes and knots, when I was drinking with them, and one of them got it. We won’t be disturbed here.”

He locked the door and an excited shudder ran down Nolofinwe’s spine, although he left the key in the lock. Without another word he knelt to Nelyafinwe. The prince lifted his chin and gave him a heated gaze, his thumb slid over Nolofinwe’s lower lip.

“Strip, núro.”

Nolofinwe obeyed quickly.

“And now...” The prince pushed him against one of the wooden support beams and kissed him passionately. “...I want to see that you haven’t forgotten your place.”

Nelyafinwe put leather handcuffs around his wrists and fixed them to a hook in the beam. Nolofinwe’s body was stretched, he stood on tiptoe, his back leaned against the beam so he didn’t lose his balance and soon he was in need of that. Nolofinwe moaned when Prince Nelyafinwe squeezed his nipple.

“You might reign in Tirion, but here you are my servant, here you serve _my_ pleasure alone – although we both know that you will enjoy to be put in your rightful place. I’m going to satisfy my desire on you now and I don’t want to hear a word of begging from you, núro.” The prince hadn’t stopped playing with his nipple, while he spoke. Tweaking and twirling and tugging on it. Nolofinwe’s breath was quickening. “Neither to stop me, nor to beg for release. Do you hear me?”

“Yes, my prince”, Nolofinwe whimpered, his nipple sent sharp pain through his chest and made something inside him glow. Yes, he who reigned in Finwe’s stead wished nothing more than to go to his knees and worship Nelyafinwe.

The prince licked his pulsing, burning nipple while his fingers locked around the other. Tears came to Nolofinwe’s eyes, his breath hitched and Nelyafinwe turned his eyes up to look at him, a glitter in his eyes that made him shiver.

“I like you like this”, Nelyafinwe said after a while, catching his tear on a fingertip and licking it off, then he went to his knees before him. Nolofinwe looked down surprised and the prince smiled wickedly. “Oh, that’s just to reach some tender skin.”

He pushed his legs apart and licked the skin on the inside of his thigh before sucking hard at it. Nolofinwe leaned his head against the beam and closed his eyes, the sharp pain of being marked shot straight to his loins. Nelyafinwe’s lips moved up a little before latching on his skin again. Nolofinwe’s cock throbbed. So close... but his prince was very careful not to touch it, only continued to suck bruises under his skin.

“You are mine”, whispered Nelyafinwe, his breath caressed Nolofinwe’s arousal. He bit his lip to hold back a plea. Nelyafinwe caressed the marks he had left and stood up. “Oh, I wish your courtiers could see you now, núro. Covered in my marks and so aroused by it.” Nolofinwe flinched and moaned when he flicked his bruised nipple. “Eager to debase yourself for your prince.”

Nelyafinwe rubbed his arousal against his thigh, but he stood at an angle that meant Nolofinwe’s cock was untouched. Nolofinwe shuddered as he caressed his sweaty chest and belly and whimpered when the hand stopped above his erection.

“You want it so much”, Nelyafinwe whispered into his ear. “I can hear it in your racing heart, your ragged breath. You can think of nothing else. But this...”, Nolofinwe gasped when he squeezed the tip of his cock between thumb and forefinger. “This is mine. It doesn’t matter as long as it isn’t serving _my_ pleasure.” Nelyafinwe’s grip became gentler, almost a caress and Nolofinwe’s muscles quivered as he tried to not thrust into his hand. “You are lucky that I like to see you so aroused. Or maybe it is mishap... we have all night.”

Nelyafinwe turned him around so he stood with his face to the post and slid his finger up his cleft.

“Very good, núro", the prince said when he felt the oil there and kissed his neck.

His prince’s cock breached him without further delay and Nolofinwe tried not to tense, a whimper leaving his throat. His body struggled to adjust to the intrusion while Nelyafinwe fucked him, first with slow, shallow thrusts that soon became deeper. A painful burning and then an explosion of pleasure when Nelyafinwe angled his hips just so and hit his prostate. Nolofinwe cried out. At first he had worried that they might be heard, but these thoughts had vanished from his thought. He didn’t care if the whole house heard that Nelyafinwe was fucking him!

The prince came deep inside him, leaning heavily against him to catch his breath, his hands slowly stroked his sides. After a while he pulled out, warm wetness ran down Nolofinwe’s thighs, and unhooked the shackles.

“On your knees and follow me.”

Nelyafinwe sat down on a well-worn couch and Nolofinwe followed him whimpering, every motion made his neglected arousal sway painfully. Nelyafinwe grinned at him.

“What would you do, if I’d dismiss you right now, I wonder?”

Nolofinwe bit his tongue to stop himself from pleading.

“If it is what you desire, my prince, I’ll endure it gladly.”

“Gladly?” Nelyafinwe laughed. “Laying it on a bit thick, núro?”

Nolofinwe felt himself blush.

“I...”

Nelyafinwe laid his finger on his lips. “Relax. With what, do you think, could you earn your release?”

Nolofinwe wondered what Nelyafinwe would like to do with him – and hoped in a corner of his mind that it wouldn’t leave any more marks that would be hard to explain to his wife – but he answered: “By devoting myself to giving you pleasure, my prince.”

“Not bad, núro.” Nelyafinwe petted his cheek. “Over my lap.”

It took all of Nolofinwe’s self-control not to thrust against his prince’s thigh, his muscles trembled from the strain.

“I missed this so much”, Nelyafinwe said while slowly kneading his buttocks.

“Me, too”, Nolofinwe answered huskily and Nelyafinwe laughed.

“Oh, _that_ I can feel.”

Two of his fingers slid inside him and Nolofinwe groaned. He was drenched in sweat and didn’t know how long he would be able to hold back. But he didn’t beg, he hadn’t forgotten Nelyafinwe’s order.

“I love it when you obey me and especially when it stretches your limits, my núro”, Nelyafinwe murmured and kissed his shoulder.

His fingers found his prostate again and Nolofinwe jerked against him. He was so aroused it was nearly painful and at the same time it felt so incredibly good.

“Yes, I know.” The smile in Nelyafinwe’s voice was clearly audible. “But I’m not yet ready again and you don’t want to put your pleasure above mine, do you?”

“No, my prince, of course not”, Nolofinwe whimpered.

He gasped when his prince pulled his fingers out and smacked his buttock. The slaps came quickly, only interrupted when Nelyafinwe kneaded his heated skin. Every slap made him jerk forward, his arousal rubbing against Nelyafinwe’s thigh and Nolofinwe cried out desperately with each one. He mustn’t! Not yet! Finally, he was trembling, his backside pulsing in a hot fire, Nelyafinwe stopped.

“I permit you now to prove to me how much you want me, núro. Ride me.”

While Nolofinwe scrambled up with trembling limbs, Nelyafinwe got rid of his trousers, his cock jutting up proudly. Nolofinwe licked his lips and straddled him, his prince made a pleased sound when he lead his cock to his entrance. Nolofinwe shivered blissfully as he slowly impaled himself on his prince’s arousal. The hot throbbing of his backside flared up when he started to move on him, adding to his arousal.

Nolofinwe braced himself on Nelyafinwe’s shoulders and picked up speed. At other times he would have been ashamed by the sounds that came from his mouth, but not now, not here. Not when his prince wanted him like this. His prince watched him from half-closed eyes, his head leaned back, cheeks flushed and his hair fanned out around him, copper and brass and cinnamon – and the little part of Nolofinwe that wasn’t mad with pleasure thought how painfully beautiful he was.

“I order you to come”, his prince groaned and pulled him close for a bruising kiss. “It pleases me to feel your quivering passage around me while you come.”

Nolofinwe shivered violently and Nelyafinwe gripped his hips tighter, thrusting into him as he came with a inarticulate scream that might or might not have been his prince’s name. Lying boneless and deeply satisfied against his prince’s chest he almost didn’t notice how Nelyafinwe came inside him for the second time this night.

They lay cuddled against each other on the bed that stood under the pitch of the roof against a wall. Nolofinwe felt pleasantly tired and if it weren’t impossible, he would have loved to stay the night here with Maitimo. But not only would his wife miss him eventually, he also didn’t want to give his nephew the wrong ideas – they weren’t and would never be a couple.

“As much as I regret it...” Nolofinwe rubbed his tired eyes and sat up slowly. “I have to go back.”

“I wish you could stay.” Maitimo sighed. “But I understand. Are you going to be in trouble for...” He caressed his marked thigh and Nolofinwe shuddered blissfully. It took an effort to haul his thoughts back to the question at hand and he shook his head.

“I can hide it.” They didn’t sleep naked, Anaire and he. At home they didn’t even share a bed room, only came together when they desired each other. “Thank you for not leaving more marks.”

“You have no idea how hard it is to restrain myself. Oh, the things I want to do to you...”

Maitimo licked the tender skin under his ear and Nolofinwe shivered.

_‘_ _The things I want you to do to me’_ , he thought.

“But it’s too dangerous with you sharing a room with your wife”, Maitimo said with regret.

“Yes, it is.” Nolofinwe sighed looking up into his eyes. “But twelve years is not so long a time. It will get easier again, Maitimo.”

Maitimo grimaced and, letting go of him, sat back.

“I’m not sure my father can appreciate your kindness. He sees it as condescension that you released him right there in front of the Valar. But yes, I’m sure we’ll find a way, we always have until now.”


End file.
